


Camboy's best friend

by Dikasriel



Series: Trans!Exo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bottom Oh Sehun, Bratty Oh Sehun, Camboy Oh Sehun, Consent, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Everyone is Trans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Trans Character, Trans Kim Jongin | Kai, Trans Male Character, Trans Oh Sehun, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, author is trans and just wanna write some self-indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikasriel/pseuds/Dikasriel
Summary: Sehun is a camboy who became quickly well known on the website. Some viewers are really loyal to him, especially this daddykai, who keeps giving him expensive tips, and good ideas to perform during his live. But he always wondered, was he that good in bed too? He would find that out quite soon...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Trans!Exo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Camboy's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone!!  
> this is like, the first smut ever i post on this website. i don't know if i'm good or not at it, so i let you guys decide skdjsk. english is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> also both the characters are trans ; i could write them as cis yeah but as a transboy it gives me comfort, and it's as good as a cisgay smut :)  
> hope you guys will like it! don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts in comments!  
> enjoy it!

Sehun was a regular student. He was studying in a quite well-known university in Seoul. It formed its students quite well, as it was said. The students who were coming from here after their studies always managed to find the job of their dreams. To access it, you had to have pretty good grades. Sehun wasn't especially pretty good at school ; but he somehow managed to enter it. He wasn't complaining, though. Based on the reputation of this establishment, he was pretty sure he would succeed. Everybody before him did, so why won't he?

He was having average grades. But just well enough to stay at the university, and have a safe future. As a student in computer sciences, it was even more than sure ; jobs in this field were not missing.

But he honestly was reconsidering if he'd ever work in that field to begin with.

The university was pretty expensive. And the scholarship he had wasn't enough to pay it, and it was even harder for him to pay his rent, or even simply, food. He was struggling to simply eat.

Of course, he couldn't go on like this. That's why he started to do some research on the net, to find some student jobs. He applied for a lot, but never got any replies. He never knew if they chose another student, or if they were too picky. He spent a lot of time desperating, just wanting to have enough money to survive. And then, while searching for some ideas on how to get money, he found  _ the _ idea : starting to do videos on a porn website.

Of course, he couldn't do any porn videos ; he didn't have any partner. So he searched a bit deeper, and found out about a thing : camgirls and camboys. He actually never heard of it, and he started to get interested.

He had to go live quite regularly, maybe at least two days a week. He didn't mind that. The live lasting at least an hour, but not too long either, it could make the viewers become bored. A good angle of camera, so they couldn't see his face, and also, depending on the position he'd put himself into, a good sense of domination, or submission.

He honestly didn't mind. He found his body quite attractive, despite his scars on his chest. He even thought it could attract some people. And even simply the fact he was a transboy could attract a lot of people. At that thought, he would be kind of disgusted, because he was a real human being, not just some kind of fantasy. But oh well, he liked to pleasure himself, and he didn't mind showing it to some people ; even more if he could gain money from it. That was the main goal.

So after that, he started starring as a camboy on some porn website. At first, he honestly didn't know if this was going to work. He was a bit clumsy in his first lives, and to his surprise, some people liked that. As he thought, the fact he was a transboy attracted a lot of people right at his first live. And to his huge surprise, he had a lot of fun. It was less awkward than he expected, and he actually took a lot of pleasure from it, and he hoped the people who watched him did too.

So, he started to do lives regularly. On mondays, and fridays. To start the week well, and end it well. That kind of what he was thinking by choosing these days. He kept gaining popularity ; it was quite uncommon to see a guy with an  _ actual _ boy pussy. This kept attracting people.

He had a lot of regular viewers, of course. They would give him quite expensive tips, and some of them were actually good to turn him on. By time, he knew their usernames, and even greeted them, and teased them. He was also becoming better to dirty talk, and acting like the good sub he was.

But between all of them, one kept taking all his attention, and in the end, he kept doing everything he asked him. Because he was actually a  _ very good _ dom, and that made Sehun more than aroused. And he actually wondered who this  **daddykai** was. As in like, how he looked like.

As he was getting more and more interested in him, he decided to message him. When he started to do these lives, he swore to himself he wouldn't ever try to contact anyone who would watch him. It's lives, nothing else. He was already getting enough pleasure from it, so why would he search for more?

Because humans are needy, and he wouldn't deny it, he was a needy little bitch who just needed a real cock inside of him. Or even fingers. He wouldn't mind fingers either. He also craved physical contact. He just wanted someone to top him, to make him understand he was just a worthless whore, only good to be fucked. Yes, surprisingly, he needed that really bad. And he felt like that  **daddykai** could fulfill his desires.

So one day, actually, in the middle of the week, he messaged him out of the blue. Just a simple message as “hi there. thought we could chat a bit”. He actually sent that in the middle of a class, as he was understanding everything the teacher was saying and he didn't need hours of practise on that matter. And he had quite a quick answer. As a result, instead of coding, he chatted with that guy that made him so horny and mondays and fridays, and he managed to learn he was living quite near him. Seoul was big and the subway existed, of course, but from what he said, he lived like, five minutes away from his apartment. This was a funny and convenient coincidence. The world is really a small place.

By learning that, they decided they should meet. Sehun didn't hide how much he was feeling aroused by his comments, and the way that since he found his lives, he was getting more pleasure than usual. And even if it was just texts, he was aroused again already ; this  **daddykai** really knew how to do it. It was actually, a good username, that fitted him well.

“sure, little one. i'd love to meet you, and make you feel  _ actually _ good. but will you deserve it ? hm. we'll probably find that out.”

This wasn't much. But this was enough.

So they planned to see each other on saturday. Sehun prefered to go to his place ; even if he was a total stranger, he didn't want him to know where he exactly lived. He also said that it could be even more fun at his apartment. And that's all Sehun wanted ; so he just followed.

He was always excited to be on weekends… But this time, he was even more.

During the whole week, he couldn’t stop talking about it to Jongin, his best friend. They were on a lot of classes together, and during those, he wouldn’t stop saying how excited he was to finally meet this guy who was so good at dirty talk, only by messages ; he couldn’t wait to see how he really was for real. Of course, he was quite excited for him too, as he always supported him in all the choices he made ; which meant he always supported him in his camboy career. He was even a bit jealous of how confident he was to do that, and wished he had the same strength. He was only good at hiding behind a screen though, and get those few trans camboys horny. As a transboy himself, he didn’t know, it made him feel safe, and well, he loved to be dominant. He was meeting one of them on saturday ; but at first, he didn’t even realize. He just thought it was a huge coincidence.

When saturday finally came, Sehun was actually more than excited : the word to describe how he felt just didn’t exist. They said to meet each other at first in a restaurant, quite near from both of their places ; this  **daddykai** said he would be quite rude to see each other only to fuck, and he could at least offer him a decent dinner. Sehun honestly didn’t mind, dinner or not, he just wanted to meet him. But he obviously agreed. They said to meet each other in front of this restaurant at 7:30PM.

At 7:25PM, Sehun was already in front of it. He was always checking to see if he had any texts from the person he was meeting ; obviously, they gave each other’s numbers after their conversation, because always talking through a porn website wouldn’t be very… acceptable, and make you comfortable in public.

Minutes passed, and at 7:30PM, he received “i’m here”. He looked everywhere around him. He honestly didn’t know who to expect, how the guy would look like. Of course he wouldn’t look like any of his fantasies, world was too cruel to give him a very good looking guy as a daddy.

But he honestly didn’t think it would be his best friend either.

Jongin was walking towards the restaurant, looking everywhere around him too ; he started to think this camboy didn’t come and just gave him false hopes, and that now, he would have to eat alone at this restaurant. But then, his gaze landed on Sehun : and by opening slightly his mouth, he showed he understood what was happening.

He still came towards him, though. But didn’t have time to say anything, because Sehun immediately engaged the conversation, on a tone of confusion, and even if he tried to hide it, with a smirk 

“So, you’re this  **daddykai** , hm?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s me. And so, you’re that famous camboy,  **milkyboy** ? Kinda a weird name if you ask me, but I guess it has something to do with your skin. And I must say your username is one of the things that attracted me. Besides the fact you were a transboy.”

“What ?” Sehun suddenly said, looking at him with sudden disappointment. “Don’t tell me you fetishize transboys too ? I thought I could trust you…”

“No, no, no. Don’t start thinking that right away. It’s not in that sense. I didn’t know you were a transboy and I don’t care, you’re valid either way, and you’ll stay a man to man, because you always were. I just like to search for trans camboys because, well, I’m trans as well.”

An awkward silence came between both of them, and they just stared at each other ; Jongin had a small soft smile, hoping that he reassured him, and Sehun was just confused, but in the bottom of his heart, he was indeed reassured, and even felt more comfortable. Yes, this  **daddykai** was nothing like he expected, but actually, he liked it.

He liked that his biggest current fantasy was his best friend, because in some way, he was always attracted to him ; he just never had the guts to say it, and on top of that, he never knew if he would be okay with dating a camboy. Because one thing for sure is that, if they eventually started dating, he wouldn’t stop that ; he needs money. Also, he liked the fact they were both trans ; he wouldn’t have to fear for an actual careless cisman, who would make his pleasure come before his. Even if he wasn’t like that in texts, you’d never know.

And, oh god, the idea of his best friend dominating him and ruining him in bed was one of the most exciting things he could ever think of.

“So, you’re my best friend -- whom I find attractive as hell --, you’re the one who has been fulfilling a lot of my desires by messages, and you’re now saying to me that you’re trans ? This evening couldn’t have gone any better. What if we just skipped this dinner and go to your place right away ?”

“I mean… I don’t mind. They can give the reservation to someone else.”

They both chuckled, and without any hesitation, started walking to Jongin’s place. They were holding hands, which was a new thing for them, but it made both of them smile, and feel safe. Sehun was not going to lie ; all he was thinking about right now was how good Jongin could be with his fingers, and he was up his expectations.

Once they arrived at his apartment, they didn’t lose any minute, and immediately locked the main door. Jongin smirked and then, slammed Sehun against it, his face coming closer to his.

“So, little one. You really have been begging for daddy, hm ?”

“Yes… Yes I did.”

“Well, would you look at that. You really can’t get enough of daddy’s fingers, can you ?”

“N-No… I can’t. I always want more.”

“That’s a very needy slut I have here, hm ? That’s funny. What makes you say I’ll fulfill all your desires ? What makes you say you deserve it ?”

“B-But… I… I’ve been a good boy…”

“Have you ?”

Sehun was squeezing his legs and bit his lip. He said all of this with such a hard tone and a strong face, smirking a bit. God, he was so attractive. He felt his underwear already getting wet, but honestly, how couldn’t he be attracted by such a handsome face, and on top of that, acted like he was ready to destroy you all night ?

Seeing Sehun like that just made Jongin smirk. He came even closer and finally started kissing him : the kiss was soft at first, but then he started to be a bit more aggressive, moving his lips and biting his from time to time. Sehun was trying to keep it quiet, to not moan or anything. He didn’t want to show how weak he was. But Jongin kind of figured out he was trying to tone it down, and chuckled.

“Don’t keep all of this for you. Let it out. Unless you don’t want to have any voice after, because I’ll make you scream.”

“Daddy, please… What are you going to do to me ?”

“Do you really think I’m going to tell you ? This is not the point, baby boy.”

He then decided to stop kissing him, and suddenly pushed him onto the couch. On this couch, they did a lot of things, such as playing games, or studying. But never what they were going to do. It was a thing they’ll have to add on the things they do on this couch in the future, though.

Jongin was surprisingly gentle to take off his clothes. He didn’t mind that ; he could be dominant and strong, but be gentle by doing that.

“Is it ok if I remove your shirt ?”

“Y-Yeah, sure. I mean, we’re not here to play cards, are we ?”

“No, surely not. But I just want to make sure.”

Sehun smiled. And on top of being maybe the best partner ever, he cared about consent. He seriously couldn’t ask for any better.

He started to take off his shirt delicately, as well as his pants, after asking again. Jongin smirked. It was the first time he was seeing his best friend’s body, except from the lives. It looked even better in reality, and he just wanted to leave kisses everywhere, as well as bites and hickeys, so everybody could understand that from now on, he had someone, so well, enjoy his performances, but not too much.

And that’s exactly what he did. He started to kiss and lick his neck, which made him tilt his head back and clench his fists, before running a hand through his hair. He left a hickey in a spot his viewers could totally see, and when Sehun noticed, that made him chuckle. So he didn’t plan to stay at only one night, uh.

He kept kissing and licking his body, softly rubbing his hand on his hips and thighs, before actually slapping it. Not expecting it, Sehun let out a soft moan, and Jongin chuckled.

"Did you really think I was going to stay soft, babyboy ? That's not how I work."

It was Sehun's turn to chuckle, and then, Jongin passed his fingers between his legs, which made him shiver and grip the couch.

"Hm, you're already so wet for me… Can you become even more wet for daddy ?"

Sehun moaned. He was quite wet, that's for sure. He didn't know if it could actually be worse, but well, it was worth trying.

"I don't know… Do you think you can ?"

Jongin smirked.

"You're trying to challenge me ?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"A bratty slut, I see. Well, you won't be for too long."

He took off his underwear quite aggressively after asking for permission, and immediately ran his index on his wet core. Sehun let out a long moan, and Jongin chuckled.

"It's only the beginning, little slut."

He then decided to unbutton his shirt, only letting slightly open. Sehun had the chance to look at his abs for a few seconds, and bit his lip. He knew Jongin went to the gym a lot, but not to the point to look like this under his clothes. He really had everything for himself, uh?

He didn't have much time to look at him though, because quite quickly, he found his face between his legs. He felt his tongue licking his pussy from bottom to top and he arched his back, one of his hands quickly gripping onto his hair. It’s been a while, god, even forever, since someone ate him out. Jongin chuckled and kept going, his tongue playing with his clitoris as his fingers were coming back and rubbing against his wet core again. And while he was twisting his tongue, sometimes biting his clitoris playfully, he penetrated him with one finger.

Sehun’s back arched again, and he gripped his hair quite hard. He wasn’t slow, that’s for sure. And he liked it. He was moaning softly, his partner’s name coming out of his mouth.

“I’m not Jongin,” he suddenly said, stopping what he was doing for a few seconds. “I’m your Daddy. And if you keep calling me like that, I might have to punish you.”

This just excited him even more, actually, and he was very tempted to call him Jongin once again to see what he could do. But he was enjoying the feeling of his tongue against his wet pussy way too much, and didn’t want it to end that soon.

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

He then went back to what he was doing, playing with his clitoris ; and he then started to move his finger. This kept becoming better and better. He knew that Jongin knew how to do this ; he was going slow at first, to not hurt him, making sure he was doing it the right way to make him feel pleasure as much as he could. And when he noticed Sehun couldn’t stop moaning and was gripping that hair and couch like there was no tomorrow, he kept going, faster this time, still taking care of his clitoris. After a few minutes, he added another finger. Was he actually able to stop becoming better ? Because Sehun was slowly losing his mind, in a positive way. He couldn’t focus on anything else except the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling thanks to his mouth and expert fingers. He was a moaning mess, completely lost in pleasure, his body gleaming because of the sweat.

When he felt that he was coming soon, Jongin just stopped, and stood up. Sehun slowly opened his eyes, his legs still wide open, searching for his partner ; why did he stop ? It felt so good, and he was such a pro… But it’s when he saw him with a strap around his hips that he understood. And he bit his lips again, and spread his legs more, if it was possible.

“You’re so eager for Daddy, aren’t you ? You just want to take that cock in your little tight boy pussy, because that’s only what you’re good at, hm ? Just a little whore who needs his hole to be filled, because otherwise, it’s not fulfilling his only purpose.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy… I need you… Inside of me… Right now. I just want… Your cock… To destroy me… Fuck me… Like there isn’t any tomorrow… And that way… I won’t be able to walk for a while. I’m just… Your little fucktoy…”

He was still panting from what he had done before, and that made Jongin smirk. Seeing Sehun so desperate,  _ literally _ begging for cock as he was waiting for it with legs open, his pussy even more wet than before.

He didn’t wait much long, and came back close to him. He licked his lips before kissing him again roughly, and then, his hand slowly going up his body, Sehun felt it around his throat. He smiled against his lips and nodded. Then he felt a slight pressure, and he had to open his mouth to beg for air ; his tongue was slightly out as he did that, and Jongin bit his lip.

He then put himself in the right position, on top of Sehun, and penetrated him slowly, his hand still around his throat. The younger one was actually the only one feeling anything, as it was just a toy, and sadly, Jongin couldn't feel the sensation of Sehun's wet core tightening around his cock. But what was more important to him was his partner's pleasure, and he even felt some by dominating.

Actually, while he was putting the strap on and that Sehun was still trying to understand what was going on, he put a vibrator in his core as well. It was doing its job, giving him a sensation of pleasure and not making him feel  _ too _ alone.

He stayed a few seconds still in him, letting him adjust to the size, and getting used to the feeling. Once again, his eyes were closed, and he was gripping on the couch, his tongue still out due to the pressure around his neck.IIt was quite a pleasant sight, and honestly, Jongin never thought he would see his best friend like this. But it didn’t matter, as he started moving into him, and he was becoming a moaning mess again.

“Oh my god ! Daddy ! This feels so good ! Keep going… Please… Faster…”

He was surprised he was still able to talk that clearly despite his hand around his throat, but he didn’t mind. Especially if it was for begging to go faster.

“Just started, kitten. And you already want more ? Is Daddy’s cock not enough ? Would you like another one ?”

“N-No, Daddy, yours is enough… So big and… So good… I just… Want to feel you… Deeper in me…”

And then, without hesitation, Jongin did just as he asked ; he started to go faster and deeper, their skins smacking against each other as he was going faster and faster into him. Sehun kept moaning his name, even if those moans began to become screams, and except that, the only things he was able to say were “faster” and “this feels so good”, the four words being said separately, as he was panting too much.

Even if it technically was just another dildo inside of him, it felt different, it felt better. Probably because it was an actual person moving it, and he was feeling someone against him, a warm body, a smooth voice. He was taking way too much pleasure out of this. It was not like he thought ; of course, it’s always different. But it actually felt better than he expected. Because he was enjoying it, with someone who was also enjoying, and this someone was his best friend, in whom he had a deep trust, and this same best friend asked him every time if he was ok with what he was going to do. And he couldn’t ask for anything better.

Jongin kept going, he could keep going for as long as Sehun would ask him too. He was moaning as well, the vibrator feeling too good inside of him ; and Sehun’s moans and screams didn’t really help the situation. With time, his hand finally let go of his throat and rested next to him, and instead, he tried to kiss him again, with the tongue. But to be honest, it was quite difficult to focus on the kiss, as they were both moaning messes.

After a long time, which felt honestly like forever, Sehun felt like he was going to come. And Jongin felt it, because he was even more needy, moving his hips to feel him deeper in him. He decided to keep going at the same pace, honestly feeling unable to do more than he already was. And then, after a few minutes, he finally came in a long moan, arching his back one more time.

“D-Daddy… Oh my god…”

“Hm, yes ? What is it, little slut ?”

“I just… This felt so good… You’re so good…”

Jongin smirked. He then took the strap out, as well as his vibrator inside him. He didn’t come ; but the most important thing is that Sehun had pleasure from what they have been doing. It was his pleasure before his.

He bent over a bit and kissed him softly on the cheeks.

“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it. And I can’t wait to be monday for your next live.”

“From now on, you won’t only get lives, though,” Sehun said, chuckling. “You might have the chance to see me like this in live, and even more in reality, with some kisses and cuddles in between.”

“I like that idea. Let’s do that, hm ?”

And Sehun indeed kissed him on the cheek with a big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic! and if you did, maybe consider leaving me a tip on ko-fi to support me <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/dikasriel


End file.
